More Than Besties?
by Dogg90s
Summary: Lindsay has been having dreams about her bestie. However, Heather decides to blackmail Lindsay. But Beth already seems to know. Can Lindsay have her happily ever after with Beth? Or will Heather ruin it?
1. chapter 1

Lindsay was in a field of flowers enjoying the peaceful surroundings. Just then she heard a voice call out her name.

"Lindsay!"

Lindsay turned to where she heard the voice coming from behind her direction. The blonde saw her bestie Beth running toward her, streching her arms out for a hug. Lindsay wrapped her arms around Beth, the blonde embracing her bestie.

The blonde then heard Heather's voice behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Heather said.

Lindsay turned around to see the Queen Bee looking very cross at the blonde. Lindsay turned back to Beth, only for Linds' bestie to plant a kiss on the surprised blonde.

Lindsay woke up in a cold sweat in her bedroom. She had been having strange dreams about her best friend, but she had to admit that this was the tamest one she had yet. Lindsay got up out of bed to go in her bathroom. She turned on the light and leaned on her bathroom counter. The blonde turned on cold water to splash on her face. Lindsay looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a lacy night gown and no panties. The blonde found it more convenient to go commando so she could just lift her night gown to do her business when nature called.

The blonde sighed "Why do I keep having these weird dreams? I don't have the feelings for Beth in THAT way." Lindsay told herself looking at her reflection in the mirror. However, sometimes the blonde would find herself having sexual dreams about her bestie before and waking up in the same cold sweat. Lindsay then raised an eyebrow and asked herself "Do I have feelings for Beth?" The blonde then shook her head and told herself "No, that's silly, I'm not gay."

Lindsay was too tired to think straight and decided to go back to bed. She grabbed a hand towel and dried her face before returning to bed. She glanced on her nightstand and saw her alarm clock read 2:35am. Lindsay rubbed her eyes and went back to bed.

At high school, Lindsay ignored last night's dream and went about her day. that was until gym class when the girls had to take off their sweaty gym clothes and shower. Lindsay let the hot water run down her body as she grabbed the shampoo and began to wash her hair. The blonde then rinsed the shampoo out her hair. As she flipped her hair back, she didn't notice Beth already showering across from the blonde. Lindsay was trying very hard not to think about the dreams she had been having involving her bestie.

However, that was shattered when Lindsay saw Beth's B cup breasts. Beth didn't notice the blonde was staring at the wannabe's boobs. Lindsay was feeling tingling sensation between her legs. The blonde looked away so Beth wouldn't catch her bestie looking at her. Lindsay heard Beth turn off the water. She looked to see Beth grab a towel to wrap around her body.

Lindsay decided she was finished with her shower as well and turned the shower and grabbed a towel herself. The blonde grabbed a second one for her hair and wrapped it around her head. Lindsay noticed that Beth's locker was next to her so she walked over to Beth.

"Hey bestie." Lindsay said.

"Hey Linds." replied Beth.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over Friday after school." Lindsay said.

Beth replied "I-I don't know, I'll have to see if I have much homework by the end of the week. I'll text you if I'm free OK?"

Lindsay said "Sure."

Lindsay looked over to see Beth already dressed and slamming the locker door. Lindsay had a sad look on her face as Beth walked away.

"I don't know what's more pathetic. You trying to get Beth in your bed or you not realizing that I was watching you drool over the nerdette's itty bitty titties."

Lindsay turned around to see Heather in a towel, smirking and folding her arms. Lindsay turned away from Heather in shame.

"That's not true. Lindsay remarked.

"Which part," Heather replied "getting that girl nerd to sleep with you or glaring at her small boobs?"

Lindsay murmured something under her breath.

Heather asked "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Lindsay turned in anger and yelled "I was looking at her boobies OK?"

Heather had a mischievous smile on her face. Lindsay was unsure as what Heather's motives were as the queen bee walked over to the blonde, with Heather swaying her hips. Lindsay was soon caught off guard as Heather planted a kiss on the blonde. Lindsay melted into the kiss, until she felt something between her legs. Lindsay backed away, feeling that Heather had fingered Lindsay.

Lindsay had her suspicions confirmed when Heather said "What? You didn't like me fingering you?"

Lindsay shook her head in shame. Heather smirked again as she got a post it note from her locker and wrote something on it and stuck it on Lindsay's locker. Heather got dressed and walked away, but not before grabbing Lindsay's ass. This made the blonde jump as Heather walked away only to turned her head to Lindsay and wink at the blonde. Lindsay turned back to read what the post it note said.

IF YOU WANT MORE, TEXT ME AND I'LL MAKE SURE TO ROCK YOUR WORLD.

Lindsay looked at Heather's number and pondered on whether or not to text the queen bee. 'Do I really like Beth in "that way"?' Lindsay thought.

Lindsay soon got dressed and looked at the note and thought to herself again.

'Is it possible that me and Beth could be... more than besties?'

Lindsay walked out of the locker room. Unbeknownst to either Lindsay or Heather, someone had been watching the two girls. The female said aloud "I never knew Lindsay... had a thing for me."


	2. Chapter 2

Heather was in her room laying in her bed. She wondered if the dumb blonde would text her back. She was surprised when Lindsay texted her back.

Lindsay: Where's your house?

Heather: *Heather's address* Text me when you get here.

Ten minutes later, Lindsay knocked on the door of the mansion. Heather answered the door, motioning for Lindsay to come in Heather's home. Heather was wearing her usual clothes. The queen bee told the blonde to follow her to Heather's room.

As soon as Lindsay got in the room, Heather threw Lindsay on the bed and shoved her tongue in Lindsey's mouth. Lindsay pushed Heather away and got up to leave.

Lindsay said "I think this was a mistake."

"Fine," Heather replied "you can go but maybe I'll tell 'nerdette' that Lindsay wants to grope your small tits."

Lindsay was frozen in fear. She knew that if Beth found out that her bestie was in love with her, Lindsay's friendship with Beth could end right then and there. The blonde turned around to the queen bee and said "Alright, I'll do it. What do I have to do?"

Heather smirked and said "Strip down and lay on my bed. Lindsay followed Heather's orders as Heather's phone rang. The queen bee went to answer her phone.

"Hey, what's up baby?"

"No I can't have you come over this weekend."

"Because I'm very busy babe."

"I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Like this."

Heather takes off her top and takes a topless selfie. She sends the photo to her mystery caller. The queen bee was still on the phone with her mystery loved.

"That's for you honey. I'll show you more next week. OK, love you bye."

Heather turned her attention to Lindsay who was already nude and laying on Heather's bed.

"Who was that?" Lindsay asked.

Heather replied "None of your damn business."

Heather took off her shorts and shoes. Lindsay then saw Heather walk over to a large dresser and opened it. Lindsay's eyes went wide as she saw a large variety of sex toys displayed in the dresser. Lindsay was pale thinking about what was on Heather's mind.

"I'm going to get the hell out of here." Lindsay said running to the door. Heather granbed her wrist from behind.

Lindsay jerked around and said "Let me go you bit-"

Lindsay was cut off by Heather's tongue in the blonde's mouth. Lindsay pushed away and said "Stop it."

Heather grabbed Lindsay's ass and replied "Make me."

Lindsay turned to face the door when Heather said "Please Lindsay don't leave. I need you."

"Why do you need me?" Lindsay asked "Why don't you call your mysterious lover?"

Heather replied "Because they don't have your long blonde hair, your perky tits and your tight ass. Please don't leave here alone Lindsay."

Lindsay said "I don't know I maybe I should ju-"

Lindsay was cut off again by another one of Heather's kisses. Lindsay's mind was in a fog as Heather held Lindsay's hand, guiding the blonde to the queen bee's bed. After making out and performing several posititions, with and without "toys", Lindsay layed on Heather's bed sleeping soundly.

Heather looked at Lindsay snoozing standing at the edge of her bed. Heather smirked as she had a devilish idea come to her head. The queen bee grabbed her phone and turned on her camera. She then switched over to video and hit record.

Beth had been thinking about what she saw and heard from Heather and Lindsay.

But more importantly, Beth had been thinking about she heard Lindsay confess to Heather:

"I was looking at her boobies OK."

Is that what Lindsay liked about Beth? Is that why they became on Total Drama Island? When did Lindsay stop thinking Beth as just a "Bestie"?

All these questions were swirling around her head and she didn't know how to process it all. She knew she had to think about whether or not she shared Lindsay's feelings. She went straight to her room when she walked through her house. Beth was wrapped up in her own head she didn't notice her parents greet her when she came in the front door. Beth closed the door to her room behind her and flopped on her bed. She didn't want any distractions, so she decided to turn off her cell phone. She turned to her back as she layed there on her bed. Beth had to think about her feelings long and hard. But most importantly, come Monday she had think about what she would tell Lindsay.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning came and Beth got up and turned on her phone which she deciced to charge overnight. She noticed that had several missed calls and unread messages from both Katie and Sadie. That didn't seem to bother her, but there was an anonymous message that she didn't recogize at first. It appeared to be a video. Beth thought there could be virus attached to it, so she ended up deleting the video. She went the bathroom to take a shower. She thought about the times she and Lindsay showered together in Lindsay's parents' house. She remembered how nerous Lindsay was when Beth would ask to wash her bestie. She didn't think anything of it, until Beth found out Lindsay was attracted to her.

Beth grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body as she stepped out of the bathtub after she was done. She got dressed and went to school, not knowing what waited for her there. She didn't notice anything as Beth walked through the halls of the school. That's until the BFFFLs yelled for her name. Beth went over to greet Katie and Sadie.

"Hey girls." Beth said.

Katie said "Where were you?"

"Yeah", Sadie added "we tried to call and text you but you didn't reply."

Beth replied "Yeah sorry girls I had stuff to think about."

Sadie said "Like what?"

Beth replied "Its personal."

Sadie said "Oh alright."

Katie said "Did you get a video message?"

Beth was surprised "Um yeah why?"

Katie replied "We got a mysterious video message too."

Sadie said "Did you watch it?"

Beth replied "No I deleted it. Why? What's on it?"

The BFFFLs looked around and then Katie said "Not here come on we're going somewhere private."

Before Beth knew it, the BFFFLs dragged her to the girks bathroom. Katie looked in the stalls to see if anyone else was in there with the girls. Katie then walked over to Sadie and Beth and said "OK, we're good."

"Why are we making sure no one else is here?" Beth asked.

Sadie replied "Because of this."

Sadie started playing the video. The video showed a naked Lindsay on a bed. Beth knew that the bed in the wasn't Lindsay's because she had sleepovers with her bestie. All three girls noticed a voice speaking. It sounded like Heather's voice.

"Will you look at her? Doesn't she look hot sleeping in my bed?"

Katie looked over at Beth, who was blushing a deep crimson. Heather continued to soeak.

"Look at her tits, they are so perky and round."

The camera zooms in on Lindsay's chest. The camera slowly pans down showing her stomach.

"Her stomach is so tone. But that's not the best part."

The camera pans to her vagina. the camera stops there momentarily as Heather speaks again.

"Her pussy... her pussy is so tight. "I've everything in there: my fingers, my tongue and my second biggest strap on. She screamed her ass off and arched her back. It felt so good dominating her."

The camera spins around to see Heather's face. She had an evil smirk on her face.

"I'm going to use this weekend to screw her. I just want you to know that I'm going to fuck her so much, she'll forget all about her stupid crush on your nerdy, fat ass."

The girls and Heather heard Lindsay moan Beth's name. Heather looked at Lindsay and added "When the weekend's over she'll be moaning my name, not yours."

The video ended as Sadie put away her phone.

"So", Katie asked "what are we going to do?"

Beth looked at Katie confused "What do you mean 'we'?"

Sadie replied "Duh, what are we going to about getting Lindsay away from Heather?"

Beth said "What are you two talking about?"

The BFFFLs looked at Beth confused. Katie said "What do you think? Getting Lindsay away from Heather so Linds will come toward you."

Beth's eyes went wide hearing what the girls just said. "TOWARD ME?!" Beth yelled "I DON'T LOVE HER THAT WAY!!!"

Sadie said "Are you sure?"

Beth was about to respond until she thought more about it. With what she found out Friday, thinking about her and Lindsay's friendship over the weekend and seeing the video just now, Beth truly wasn't sure about her feelings toward her Bestie.

Beth replied "No, I'm not sure. Do you remember when you asked me why I didn't respond to you're calls or texts? And i told you that it was personal?"

Both girls nodded. Katie replied "Yeah why?"

Beth said "Because I saw Heather and Lindsay in the locker room Friday. Lindsay admitted to Heather that she was staring at my boobs in the shower. I figured out that Lindsay must have feelings for me, so I turned off my phone so that I could think about whether or not I shared those feelings."

Sadie responded "That makes sense."

Beth asked "Is that why you guys tried to contact me?"

Katie replied "Well... the reason we tried getting to you was because of Lindsay."

Beth asked "What do you mean?"

Sadie responded "Lindsay called us to tell us that she was in love with you."

Katie added "Yeah, she was scared that if she told you that it could possibly ruin your friendship."

Sadie asked "So what is your decision toward Lindsay?"

Beth replied "Honestly, after seeing the video I'm still unsure whether or not I even have feelings for Lindsay girls. I don't know what to do."

Katie responded "Well you better know sooner rather than later. And you need to tell Lindsay how you feel about her eventually."

Beth replied "I know girls. Can you give some time alone?"

The BFFFLs smiled and waved goodbye as they left the girls bathroom. Beth was left alone with her thoughts. She knew Heather didn't really care about Lindsay. Heather was just using Lindsay to mess with Beth. Beth missed Lindsay's smile, her caring soul, her sweet voice, her gorgeous body.

Beth was shocked when she realized she thinking of her best friend "that way". She ran out of the bathroom, knocking into a guy. Both got up and Beth said "I'm so sorry..." Beth looked up to see it was...

"Justin?!"

"Hey Beth why were you running out of the bathroom?" Justin asked.

"I... I didn't see where I was going. I didn't know you went here." Beth said.

Justin said "My mother enrolled me this semester. She told me I need to keep my grades if I want to continue modelling."

Beth said "I see. Do you need help studying?"

Justin said "Sure." Justin wrote something in his notebook, ripped the paper and handed it to Beth.

Justin said "Call me when you want to come over study buddy." He winked at her as he walked away. Beth watched him walk away as she opened the paper:

Here's my number and address if you're interested :)

Beth read the note then put it in her pocket. Sadie and Katie just saw what happened peaking around the corner.

Katie said "Looks like Justin is trying to hook up with Beth."

Sadie added "Yeah so much for Beth and Lindsay being together."

Beth thought nothing of Justin wanting her to be is tutor. Besides, all they were going to was study, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Atfer the past few days she had to endure, Beth was looking forward to just a study session. She arrived at Justin's mansion. She walked into the large estate. She was amazed on how glorious and luxurious it looked. She saw Justin montioned her to come to his room. Beth entered Justin's room and saw Justin sitting on his bed. Beth sat down next to him and asked "OK, what subject are you struggling in?"

Justin rubbed the back of his head.

"Um yeah... about that," Justin said nervouly "I already have tutors and I'm not struggling in any subject to be honest."

"Then what the hell am I doing here?" Beth asked raising an eyebrow.

Justin put his hand on her thigh. Beth quickly got up and said "What the fuck Justin?!"

"What, are you still with Brady?" Justin questioned.

"Brady? BRADY?!" Beth screamed "I haven't been with Brady since he broke up with me after Total Drama Action!!!"

Justin asked "What happened?"

Beth responed "Do you really want to know?"

Justin repied "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know Beth."

Beth said "Fine."

FLASHBACK*

Beth and Brady were laying in Beth's bed. Brady and Beth were snuggling up to each other.

Beth said "I love you Brady. I'm so lucky I have you."

Brady replied "I love you too babe."

Brady put his hand on Beth's ass. Beth jolted up out of bed and said "What the hell?"

Brady replied "What?!"

Beth said "Why did you grab my ass?!"

Brady said "Are you kidding me? I'm so horny right now."

Beth replied "Then jerk off in the bathroom."

Brody asked "Why don't you want to make love to me?"

Beth replied "Because I've never had sex before."

Brady got up and asked "Why don't you want to have sex with me?"

Beth replied "Because I'm scared."

Brady said "Here, let me help you." He then grabbed Beth's ass. Beth then slapped Brady across the face.

Brady said "What the hell is your problem? I was trying to help you."

Beth replied "No you were trying to help yourself into my pants."

Brady said "If I was a dumb blonde with big tits, you wouldn't mind me grabbing your ass."

Beth asked "What the hell are you talking about? Lindsay isn't a lesbian."

Brady face palmed and replied "Are you seriously that stupid that you can't tell your best friend is in love with you?"

Beth said "I don't know what you're talking about."

Brady yelled "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I SAW HER LOOKING AT YOUR BUTT AND BOOBS. WHEN I SAW YOU TWO SLEEPING, SHE HAD HER HAND ON YOUR BOOB. YOU DIDN'T FIND IT WEIRD THAT SHE WOULD ASK TO BATHE WITH YOU?!"

Beth said angerly "Stop implying that Lindsay is in love with me."

Brady said "Why? Because you know I'm right? Or because you're too stupid to figure it out?"

Beth then slapped Brady and yelled "GET OUT!"

Brady said "I'm sorry I-"

Beth replied with anger "I said get out."

Brady realized he screwed up and quietly walked out of the room. Before he exited, he said "When you do find out the truth, don't expect me to hear from me. We're over."

Brady left as Beth slammed the door shut. She fell to her knees and cried with her hands covering her face.

END OF FLASHBACK*

Justin layed on the bed in disbelief. "So you two broke up because of Lindsay?" Justin asked.

Beth replied "Yes."

Justin asked "So you're with Lindsay then?"

Beth said "No. What gave you that impression?"

Justin replied "I just assumed from your story that you ended up with Lindsay."

Just then, like a wave crashing down, a flood of memories and emotions came pouring into Beth's mind. The girl's locker room, the sleepovers, the bubble baths, and even the sex tape. All the evidence became crystal clear... she was in love with Lindsay too. Beth quickly grabbed her books and said "I gotta go."

Before Justin could say anything, Beth was running out of Justin's and out of Justin's home. Justin layed on his bed staring at the ceiling. He thought to himself 'Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have asked about her and Brady.'

Beth ran to the bus stop, hoping to catch the town bus home. She got on and knew she to do two things: tell Lindsay her feelings, and tell her parents that she was in love with her Bestie.

Lindsay came to Heather's house holding a bouquet of roses. She wanted to surprise her lover, so she quietly opened the door and entered the house. She heard this weird sound coming from Heather's room. Lindsay noticed the door was slightly open. She peeked in the room and shocked from what she found.

Harold was laying on the bed with his pants unzipped and hands behind his head. Heather was kneeling on the edge of the bed, licking and sucking Harold's cock. Lindsay dropped the roses in shock. She couldn't believe that Harold was the one Heather was having a secret affair with all this time. Lindsay decided as an act of revenge, she would record Heather giving Harold a blowjob. Lindsay knew if she only had a pic of Heather and Harold, Heather would either deny it or say the blonde had someone photoshop it for her.

When she was done recording the video, she walked out of Heather's mansion. Lindsay made sure to quietly close the door behind her, so Heather wouldn't suspect anything. Lindsay felt like an idiot for being seduced by Heather, falling in love with Heather and completely forgot about the only person who truly meant anything to Lindsay... Beth.

Lindsay felt like she needed to tell her bestie how the blonde felt about her best friend. Lindsay wanted to get home so she could call Beth and lay her heart on the line for the chance for Lindsay to get a happy ending.


	5. Chapter 5

Beth finally got home to see her parents sitting on the couch in the living room. Beth sat down in a chair across from them.

Beth said "Ma, Pa there's something I have to tell you."

Olive Yentsten asked "What is it sweetie?"

Beth took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She knew it was now or never.

Beth replied simply "I'm a lesbian."

Beth expected the worst from her words. She expected her family would disown her. Instead what happened completely shocked her. Beth's parents were very supportive and hugged their daughter tightly.

Lucas Yentsten said "We're so happy to hear that. We already have a girlfriend in mind for you."

Beth's happy expression quickly turned to confusion. "What do you mean 'Already have a girlfriend in mind'?" Beth asked raising an eyebrow.

Olive replied "Well we originally planned on you having a female friend who you could possibly form a close friendship with. But since you came out, we figured it would easier for you two to fall in love."

Beth asked folding her arms "Who is this girl you apparently expect me to fall in with immediately?"

Lucas replied "Don't be rediculous Elizabeth. We know you don't fall in love with someone overnight. We were just hopling overtime you would enjoy each other's company and form feelings for each other."

Olive added "Also, for your information, her name is Sugar Davis." Olive then turned her head torward the hallway and said "You may come out Sugar."

Beth saw an overwieght, blonde woman walk out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pink tube top with blue jeans amd healed shoes. Her hair was permed and looked rather well kept.

Beth noticed when Sugar spoke, the pageant queen had a southern accent. Sugar said turning to Beth's parents "Mr. and Mrs. Yentsten, it is a pleasure to be here." Sugar then turned her attention to Beth and added "It is my pleasure to be in front of your beautiful daughter."

Beth noticed the charm Sugar was trying to lay on thick. She thought this woman was trying to pull a rouge over everyone's eyes. She even took Beth's hand kissed it. Beth looked into Sugar's eyes and saw sincerity and honesty in those big blue eyes. Beth didn't notice there was a smile slowly forming on her face. Olive and Lucas were happy for thier daughter. They decided it was best to give the girls some privacy.

Lucas said "Beth, your mother and I are going out for the night. We will be back in the morning." Beth quickly looked to be confused over her parents' actions. Before Beth could say anything, the Yentstens left their daughter alone with the pageant queen.

Sugar asked "Do you want to take a shower?"

Beth repiled "Excuse me?"

Sugar said "I mean you must be sweaty from running around today, maybe a hot shower will calm your nerves."

Beth said unsure of Sugar's intentions "I guess."

Beth went to the bathroom. When she got in, she began to strip. She then heard Sugar ask "May I join you?"

Beth turned around to see Sugar taking off her jeans. Beth noticed Sugar's heels were off. Beth asked "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sugar replied getting her jeans off "What does it look like? I'm getting in the tub with you."

Beth said in her bra and panties "I don't think so."

Sugar said "C'mon, we can save water if we shower together."

Beth had to admit she did bathe with Lindsay in the past. She decided it would be hypocritical of her not to shower with Sugar.

Beth then took off her undergarments and said "Let's do this."

Sugar smiled wide as she took off her top and panties. When Sugar looked at Beth in the nude, she noticed the nerdy girl had a nice ass and cute b cup breasts. Beth took off her glasses and let down her hair. Sugar had to admit that the nerdy girl looked so cute. Beth and Sugar stepped into the shower and washed each other. Beth then felt Sugar rub Beth's pussy. Beth moaned loudly as Sugar was rubbing softly. Beth felt like this was going so fast, but her body felt so good by Sugar's touch. Beth then felt slight pain as she felt two fingers enter her pussy. Sugar felt Beth was still a virgin.

Sugar asked "Are you ready Beth?"

Beth waited a while then replied "Yeah i think so."

Sugar then pushed her fingers in deeper, taking Beth's virginity. Sugar could the blood running between Beth's legs. Sugar saw that the shower head was detachable. she took her fingers out and rinsed the blood off her hands. She then detached the shower head and rinsed the blood between Beth's legs.

Sugar reattached the shower head and asked "You want to continue this in your bedroom?"

Beth replied "Sure." Beth's mind was not thinking rationally. Her hormones were controlling her mindset. Sugar turned off the water as she handed Beth and herself towels, using them to dry off the water off their bodies. Sugar then carried Beth bridal style to Beth's room. Beth had been wondering why her parents chose Sugar to be her girlfriend. She wanted to ask why, but the recent events coming by so quickly made it hard for Beth properly access the situation. Beth figured it is a good time as any to get some answers.

"Um Sugar?" Beth asked.

"Yeah?" Sugar replied.

"Why DID myparents choose you to be my girlfriend?" asked Beth.

Sugar replied "Well my family are wealthier farmers. And our parents decided after I came out to my parents, that they would try and hook us up so our families would assist each other in helping our farms financially."

Beth said "So basically, our families arranged this relationship to financially support each other."

Sugar replied "Yes exactly."

Beth felt she no way out of her situation. If she didn't have a relationship with Sugar, her might not be able to keep the farm. But if she told her family or Sugar that her heart belonged to Lindsay, her family might disown her. She knew either way it was a lose-lose situation. When the girls finally got to Beth's room, Sugar layed Beth on the bed go onto the bed with her and started kissing and embracing her. Sugar's body felt like hugging a big teddy bear. A bear with tits, ass and a pussy. Sugar began pkanting kisses on Beth's neck and collor bone. Sugar then began playing with and sucking on Beth's b cup breasts. Beth moaned loudly as Sugar continued to fondle Beth's boobs. Sugar then started kissing Beth's belly until she came to Beth's pussy.

Sugar started to rub Beth's pussy again. Beth moaned loudly from the pleasure. Sugar smiled as she began to rub faster. Beth moaned "Sugar... please... I'm gonna cum."

Sugar replied in a sexy voice "I'm almost done honey."

Sugar rubbed even faster. Beth moaned so louder, telling Sugar that Beth was close to climax. Sugar kept going until Beth yelled Sugar's name. Beth came as Sugar went to lay next to Beth. Beth panted heavily as Beth said "That... was... amaze... ing."

Sugar smiled as she kissed Beth on the forehead. Beth turned to her side as Sugar spooned with the nerdy girl. Beth didn't what to feel. She clearly felt an infatuation toward Sugar, but a part of her still felt her heart belonged to Lindsay. But she didn't want to disappoint her parents, so she would have to be with Sugar for now. Beth didn't even know if Lindsay could even be with her. As she fell asleep, Beth knew she would have to do sonething. But as her eyes grew heavy, Beth knew she'd have to figure something out tomorrow. She just hoped that her heart and mind would give her the answer she needed. As Beth closed her eyes, she just hoped Lindsay was happy and healthy. Beth still cared about her bestie after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth woke up to the smell of food being cooked. She looked for a large night shirt and put on over her nude body. She looked in her dresser for a clean pair of panties. Beth put on her underwear and exited her room to find her parents and Sugar in the kitchen. She was surprised to see that was cooking them breakfast. Beth sat down with her parents as Sugar served each of them a plate of food.

Beth ate the food that Sugar prepared for Beth and her parents. Just then, there was a *ping* from Sugar's phone. She looked at her phone and said "Hey I gotta go. My family needs me."

Beth's parents smiled and waved goodbye. Beth was still eating when Sugar hugged Beth from behind and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the house. Beth blushed slighty as she continued to eat her food.

Beth finally finished her breakfast and said "I was going to see Lindsay today."

Both Olive and Lucas looked concerned at each other as Beth asked "What? What is it?"

Olive replied "We need to talk dear."

Beth said "OK?"

Beth sat down in the living room as her parents finished their breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. Olive and Lucus sat down on the couch, across from their daughter who was sitting in a chair.

Beth asked "Now, why did you give each other looks when I said that I was going to Lindsay today?"

Olive decided to speak up to her daughter.

"Dear," Olive began "we think its best if you not see or speak to Lindsay right now."

Beth asked "Why not?"

Lucas replied "Because we don't know if know this or not, but Lindsay is a lesbian."

Beth clearly already knew that was gay, but didn't obiviously want them to know that. Even more, she didn't want them to know that she had strong feelings toward her bestie. So her only logical answer was to play dumb.

"Um, no I didn't know that." Beth responded.

Olive said "Now we think Lindsay is a sweet girl, but we prefer you not to contact her right now. Also, we want you to warm up to Sugar. Because -"

"You two and Sugar's parents want us together because it would help our farms and familes... I know." Beth interrupted.

Lucas cleared his throat and said "Um, yes Elizabeth. How did you know about that?"

Beth replied bluntly "Sugar told me last night."

Lucas said "So you know why we want you to be with Sugar dear?"

Beth replied "Yes, you don't want me to choose who I fall in love with. But instead, you want to choose for who I'm SUPPOSED to fall in love with for me."

Olive said "It's not that dear."

Beth asked "Then why can't I choose who I want to date?"

Lucas repied "Because you'll choose Lindsay if you were giving to the opportunity."

Beth asked "What makes you say that?"

Olive said "Because we know how close you two are and how much she clearly loves you. We know that she has feelings for you."

Beth said "So what? You think she's going to try and seduce me or something?"

Lucas said "We just want to make sure the plan goes through."

Beth raised an eyebrow from hearing this comment. "Plan? What are you talking about?"

Olive pleaded with her husband "Please Lucas don't."

Lucas said "Olive, she needs to hear this."

Beth asked "I need to hear what?"

Lucas replied "After graduation, we were going to plan a wedding for you two."

Beth was appalled by what her father had just said. "We've only known each other a couple days. How in the hell am I going to 'fall for Sugar'?"

Lucas replied "Its September now, you two have until graduation."

Beth said "I don't believe this. I'm in a forced relationship and soon to be forced marriage. Can I ask one thing?"

Olive said "Of course Beth."

Beth asked "What if I were to fall in love with someone else? What would happen then?"

Lucas sighed and replied "Then we might lose the farm."

Beth asked "What do you mean?"

Lucas said "I mean we need livestock to generate a enough money to keep the farm going. And this merger between families would help keep our way of life a float. Do you remember last winter?"

Beth sighed and nodded "Yeah, we lost a few to the cold."

Lucas said "Yes, and that's why we need this to happen."

Beth asked "Is there any other way we can save the farm?"

Lucas repied "Do you have $250,000 on you Elizabeth?"

Beth sheepishly said "No. Is that how much we owe Sugar's parents?"

Olive repied "That's how much we owe the bank."

Lucas said "We were in dire straights and the Davis' agreed to give us a loan. In return, they wanted their daughter to marry our child. When we told them we only had a daughter, they informed us that Sugar was into women. That is when they suggested a marriage between you two. We tried to tell them that we had a daughter, they told us that their daughter was a lesbian. So we were thrilled when you told us you were gay."

Beth aaked "So this was less a plan and more an agreement?"

Olive replied "Yes."

Beth asked "What do you want me to do?"

Lucas said "You can befriend Sugar and maybe over time you two may become more than friends."

Beth asked "Can I go take a shower and get dressed? I need some alone to think about all this."

Olive said "Of course dear."

Beth hugged her parents as left to the bathroom to get into the shower. After she was done, she wrapped a towel around her nude body as went to her bedroom to change into some fresh clothes.

When Beth finally got dressed, she recieved a text from Justin.

Justin: Hey I need your help.

Beth: I'm not falling for that again . You can go fuck yourself.

Justin: Plz Beth

Beth: Fine. But if you trick me again, I'll never forgive you Justin.

Justin: Thx Beth . I'll wait for you.

Beth grabbed her phone and told her family that she was going to Justin's to study. Olive asked if she needed a ride. Beth thanked her mother but refused. Beth waved goodbye to her parents as she left to head to the bus stop to go to Justin's place. Beth hoped that she could trust Justin, or if this was going to end up worst than last time.


	7. Chapter 7

Beth boaded the bus when she found a bustop close to her farm. She quickly paid and sat down, with all the moments of the past few days still running her head. From being seduced by her apparent new girlfriend one moments, and then learning that her family were going to lose their way of live if she doesn't marry the same new girlfriend.

However, as bad as things appeared, she still was thinking about Lindsay. There were still feelings for the blonde. She wondered if Lindsay had gotten away from Heather. Sadie or Katie had not texted nor called about the blonde to the wannabe. Beth knew she couldn't do it herself because she wanted to honor her parents by not trying to hang out with Lindsay. But she knew if she tried to contact Lindsay, her parents would take away her phone.

She knew had to text or call either BFFFL to find out info about her bestie. If she wanted to do that, she'd have to go through Justin's antics first. Beth could not have known that two years after having a massive crush on Justin TDA, she would up falling in love with her best friend, her bestie.

That word, the word that she would define her friendship with Lindsay, had became greyed over time. Now Beth wondered if she and Lindsay were even friends. At first she thought the things her and Lindsay did were just things close friends did with each other. Now she realizes that Lindsay had feelings for Beth, but was too afraid to tell Beth.

Before Beth knew it, the bus stopped at the bus stop closest to Justin's mansion a block away. Beth got off the bus and walked to Justin's mansion. Beth walked up to the gate and hoped this didn't end up as bad as last time she was here. She was buzzed in and opened the gate to the front door.

Beth walked into Justin's mansion and headed up to his room, assuming he would be up in his room, considering he was there last time. Her assumption proved right as she opened the door to find him laying on his bed, with earbuds in his ears, listening to music. Justin saw Beth and took the earbuds out of his ears.

Justin said "Hey I'm glad you're here."

Beth folded her arms and replied "I'm here because you needed with help."

Justin said "That's right I do."

Beth asked "With what exactly? To get into your bed?"

Justin said "I probably deserve that."

Beth replied "No you deserve to get your ass beat. You tried to get into my panties you asshole."

Justin said "You can't blame a guy for trying."

Beth rolled her eyes and said "Whatever."

Beth began to turn around to leave when Justin got up and said "Wait Beth."

Beth turned around to ask with an annoyance in her voice "What is it Justin?"

Justin said "I DO need help with something. I need help understanding why you didn't love me after TDA."

Beth asked "Are you serious?"

Justin replied "Like a heart attack."

Beth sighed and said "Fine. Do you remember in TDA where Chris would give us 30 minutes to call family or friends once a week?"

Justin nodded.

Beth continued "Well after TDI wrapped up, I met a male model named Brady. At first, we bacame good friends. In the middle of TDA, Brady asked me if we could be boyfriend and girlfriend. I agreed and started to tell everyone that I had a boyfriend."

Justin sighed and responded "I remember that."

Beth continued "When I made it to the final three, I originally wanted to take Brady to Paris. But ma suggested that I take Lindsay instead. She told me she didn't trust Brady and wanted me and Lindsay to share a room instead of having three seperate rooms. I agreed and ma, Lindsay and I went to Paris after the finale. While there, I started to realize those feelings I had for you were the results of a crush. That's why I didn't love you after TDA."

Justin replied "Why didn't you tell me that you were only crushing on me!? I broke up with girlfriend Beth!"

Beth said "That's not my problem Justin, I gotta go."

Justin said "Fine I gotta take a shower anyway."

Justin then took off his shirt and Beth saw his bare chest. Just then a flood of emotions that Beth believed were dorment began to rush into her mind. She wondered if the crush she had on the model was just an excuse she had made up in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted when Justin yelled her name.

Beth snapped back to reality to see Justin looking with his hands on his sides. Justin asked "Did you have a nice trip staring at my chest?"

Beth shook her head and replied "I don't know what you're talking about Justin."

Justin said "Whatever, I know you were staring at me like you wanted to jump my bones."

Beth rolled her eyes and said "In your dreams."

Justin replied "Whatever." Justin then proceeded to take off his pants and reveal his massive member. Beth was floored how long and thick Justin's dick was to her.

Beth asked "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Justin said in a matter of fact way "Planning on taking a shower like I said. I thought you said you had to go. What are you doing here?"

Beth couldn't come up with an answer to why she hadn't left yet. Maybe it had something to do with Justin in his birthday suit. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the emotions she had for Justin in Island and Action were bubbling to the surface, and she didn't know how to react to them.

The only words she could come up with is "I... I don't know."

Justin saw that Beth was blushing heavily. He asked "Do you want to sit down?"

Beth replied sheepishly "Yeah."

Justin and Beth sat down at the edge of the bed. Justin could clearly see the nervousness in Beth's eyes. Justin asked "Is something wrong Beth?"

Beth looked away and replied "I've... I've never been with a guy intimately. I'm... scared."

Justin gently held Beth's chin and had her face him. He said "I'll be slow and gentle Beth. I've always wanted to be with you. I was very jealous when I saw you with Brady. I was planning on leaving my then girlfriend for you. A part of me still loves you and I want to make love to you badly."

Justin slowly leaned in and kissed Beth. Beth would always hear from romantic movies about how there would be sparks or electricity between two people when their lips met. Beth felt that when Justin kissed her. Nothing else seemed to matter at this moment. Not her marriage to Sugar, not her situation with her family and especially not Lindsay.

When the kiss finally broke, Beth felt butterflies in her stomach. She could feel her cheeks burning. Her head was trying to tell her that this was wrong, but her heart was telling her that this was somthing she needed.

Justin asked "Are you ready?"

Beth replied "I think so."

Justin held her hand as layed down on his bed. Justin began to kiss Beth again as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Beth helped in taking off her blouse. Justin threw her blouse off the bed. He was about to unhook her bra when she stopped him.

"What?" Justin asked.

Beth replied "Do you have protection?"

Justin said "Hold on a second." Justin leaned to his nightstand and opened his drawer. He rummaged threw it, looking for a condom. He found one and pulled it out. He layed it on the nightstand and closed the drawer. He then turned around to see Beth waiting for him. He then resumed to unhook Beth's bra.

Justin unhooked Beth's bra and tossed it off the bed, exposing Beth's B cup breasts. Beth immediately covered her exposed breasts in embarrassment. Justin could see Beth was shy about showing him Beth's bare chest.

Justin asked "What's wrong? Why are you covering yourself?"

Beth replied "I'm scared you'll think my breasts are too small."

Justin smiled and said "I love your breasts. They are just fine to me."

Beth asked "Really?"

Justin replied "Yes, will you please uncover yourself?"

Beth nodded as she showed her chest. Justin quickly played with and sucked on Beth's breasts. Beth soon moaned from the pleasure. Justin continued until he stopped and moved his hands to her pants. He unzipped her pants and pulled them down. By doing so, he showed Beth's panties. He took them off and discarded them to the floor with the rest of her clothing.

Justin lowered his head to her crotch region. He pulled off her panties and threw them off the bed. He then buried his tongue into her pussy. Beth moaned loudly as Justin gave Beth oral sex.

Beth moaned "Oh my god. That feels amazing."

Justin kept going, hoping Beth would climax. Beth soon moaned "I'm gonna cum!"

Justin was then licking up Beth's girl cum as she came. Beth was panting slightly as Justin moved back up to Beth. He reached the night stand for the condom he got out earlier. He ripped open the wrapping and put on the condom his erect dick.

Justin asked "Are you ready?"

Beth looked away from Justin. Justin cupped her chin to meet his gaze. Justin asked "What's wrong Beth?"

Beth replied "I've never been with a man before."

Justin said "I'll be slow and gentle Beth."

Beth nodded as Justin positioned himself on top of Beth. He entered himself inside Beth's womanhood. He noticed that she was not a virgin. Beth winced at the momentary pain of Justin's dick inside her. Her mind told her that this was wrong. It showed flashes of her family, their farm, Sugar and even Lindsay. However, as Justin began to thrust in and out of her pussy, those images and thoughts didn't matter as Justin was fucking Beth.

He kept fucking Beth as she wrapped her arms around Justin. She felt her energy draining as Justin was screwing her. Justin's hips began to move faster, as he felt his orgasm coming. Beth said nothing, only moans coming from her breath. Justin soon came as Beth followed after. She collapsed on the bed, feeling her eyes getting heavy from the energy of making love to Justin.

Justin saw Beth was fast asleep. He grabbed his phone off the charger. He saw Beth was sleeping on her side facing him. He wondered if he should go through what he wanted to accomplish. Justin decided to go through with it.

He discarded his now used condom in the trash by his bed. He moved his body closer to Beth's body, making sure they touched each other. He turned his camera on, making sure he turned off the flash. He made sure to get himself and the sleeping, nude Beth in the shot. He made sure her nipple wasn't exposed. He took the shot and scrolled through his contacts. He found Lindsay's contact and looked back at the sleeping Beth.

Justin thought 'I'm sorry Beth. But I can't have Lindsay all to yourself.'

He texted Lindsay the pic as he sat his phone back on the charger. Justin got up to take that shower he originally planned. As he exited his bedroom with Beth laying in his bed, he hoped only Lindsay would see the pic of him and Beth. He didn't want anyone else to see it... especially not Beth.


	8. Chapter 8

Katie and Sadie have not seen or heard from Lindsay or Beth for almost a week. So when they heard both Beth wanted to talk to them, the BFFFLs were excited to hear that she wanted to talk to them. However, it had been a few hours since Beth texted them and Katie and Sadie were getting worried. Just then the girls hear a familiar voice behind them.

"Hey girls." The BFFFLs turned around to see Lindsay greeting them. The girls hug the happy blonde.

"OMG Lindsay! Where have you been?" Katie asked.

Sadie added "Yeah, we haven't heard from you for a while."

Lindsay said "Yeah, I've been... busy."

Katie said "Yeah, I bet."

Sadie immediately elbowed Katie in the side as Lindsay asked "What do you mean by that?"

Sadie replied "Oh it's nothing."

Lindsay folded her arms and said "No, what do you mean by that?"

The BFFFLs knew they couldn't lie to Lindsay, so they decided to tell Lindsay the truth.

Katie replied "You see, someone sent the three of us a sex tape of you."

Lindsay asked "What do you mean 'the three of us'?"

Sadie said "Well, we got a mesaage from an anonymous person. There was a video attached of some girl talking about you and showing you in the nude."

Katie added "Then the camera turned to see Heather talking how she had you in her bed and was going to screw you so much, you'd forget about Beth."

Lindsay asked "What was Beth thinking after watching that video?"

Sadie replied "We asked her if she had feelings about you. She told us she needed some time to think about that."

Lindsay asked "Did anything else happen?"

The BFFFLs looked at each other and wondered how they should tell Lindsay.

Lindsay looked at Katie and Sadie slightly annoyed. "Come on guys," Lindsay said getting a litttle impatient "did anything else happen or not?"

Katie blurted out "Beth bumped into Justin."

Sadie jerked her head toward Katie as Lindsay looked speechless. Sadie stared daggers at Katie, who the tanner, thinner BFFFL just confusingly shrugged.

"Well," Lindsay inquired "what happened next?"

Sadie said "We think Justin gave Beth his number."

"Anything else?" Lindsay asked.

Katie said "No, not really."

Lindsay had a worried look on her face. The BFFFLs knew that look on Lindsay's face. They tried to reassure her nothing was going on between Beth and Justin.

"Hey," Sadie started "Beth having Justin's number doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah," Katie added "its not like Justin seduced Beth and got him in bed with her."

Just then, a 'ping' sound came from Lindsay's phone. She was confused because she didn't usually get calls or texts at this time. She looked at phone and saw a pic that made the blood drain from her body.

Beth was completely naked, and cuddling with a hunky guy who looked directly at the camera, while Beth looked asleep. Lindsay's hand clenched her phone tighly, which Katie picked up on right away.

"Lindsay, what's wrong?" Katie asked.

Lindsay felt liked like crying, or even screaming, but she didn't cause a scene. The blonde took a slow deep breath, but exhaled aggressively. She stared at the floor, mumbling something under her breath.

Katie asked "What was that?"

Lindsay said nothing. She simply screenshot her phone, then sent both to Katie and Sadie. The BFFFLs looked at Lindsay's image. Katie looked at the number who sent the message. She immediately recognized the number, who then two and two together.

Katie said "That's Justin, Lindsay."

Lindsay said sarcasticly "I know Katie."

Katie replied annoyingly "No Lindsay, I recognized the number."

Lindsay said in anger "How the hell do you that Katie?"

Katie replied sheepishly "Because... because had sex with him."

Lindsay went to throw a punch at Katie, but Sadie got in between the girls.

Katie qiickly said "It was after Total Drama Action."

Lindsay stopped and said "Why Justin?"

Katie replied "I wanted to lose my virginity Lindsay, is that so bad? He offered some to me a few years ago. Besides, why do you care? I'm done helping you when its clear the girl you like has a boyfriend."

Lindsay said "But, he's our enemy."

Katie said "No Lindsay, he's YOUR enemy. Maybe Beth is happy with Justin, who knows? All I know is that I have a life and you don't."

Lindsay wanted to punch Katie in the face for insulting the blonde. Sadie immediately got in between the girls so Lindsay couldn't hurt Katie. The blonde then pushed off of Sadie and turned around, heading toward the exits looking upset.

As soon as Lindsay left, Sadie turned around to scold her BFFFL.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sadie yelled.

Katie replied "I'm not going to stand by and watch Lindsay destroy Beth's life!"

Sadie was confused. "And why is any of this your concern?"

Katie responded "It's not. I'm just sick of Lindsay's whining over her love life. I don't care anymore."

Sadie said "Oh... OK."

The girls sat in silence before Katie blurted out "I'm sorry."

Sadie cracked a smile, then repied "Me too."

The girls reconciled and looked back at the mall. They were starting to wonder when the hell Beth was going to show her face. Sadie soon had the idea of trying to call Beth, hoping she would evenually pick up her phone.

Beth woke up to her phone ringing, where she soon realized where she was when she got up. She actually slept with Justin, a man she tried desperately to stay away from. But now she's woken up in another man's bed, while her phone was continuously ringing on the floor.

She quickly got up and dressed. Beth hurried as she got her phone to see it was Sadie calling her. Beth answered the phone "Hey."

"Hey?!" Sadie replied "That's all you have to say! Where the hell are you?! We've been here waiting for you."

Beth sighed and said "Sorry I... slept in late."

Sadie yelled "Well hurry up. We want to know what you wanted to tell us."

Beth quickly apologized again as left Justin's place. She hoping to find a bus coming outside. She ran up into a bus about to leave. Beth hoped that Sadie and Katie were still at the mall as the bus was moving toward its destination.


End file.
